


That Would Be Enough

by Girlwhocantbemoved



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Loves Thomas Jefferson, Based on That Would Be Enough, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Thomas Jefferson Loves Alexander Hamilton, Workaholic Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwhocantbemoved/pseuds/Girlwhocantbemoved
Summary: “I may not know for sure what goes on in that busy head of yours, but if you’d just give me the chance and let me inside, I promise to do everything in my willpower to put you at ease”
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	That Would Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Lin’s small cover of TWBE, which I highly recommend you guys listen to:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=DwHqvlAi0PM

_ “Sir, if you please, I just need to-” _

_ “No. Go home now, Thomas” _

His ineffective protests fell upon deaf’s ears as Washington exited his office. The long hours had gone by in a flash, and while his body demanded rest, his brain was on overdrive. He wouldn’t call it a day until this essay was successfully written and edited. Unfortunately, as his boss walked passed to head home himself, he caught sight of the faint light coming from under Jefferson’s door. 

That man was going to work himself to death. 

George commanded him to go home, that he’d have time to finish whatever work he’s got going on the following day. Thomas was relentless to go down without a fight. He should’ve known better. 

And so the tall Southerner was now on his way home after a long day. It wasn’t until he leaned back on the slightly uncomfortable leather seats of his vehicle that he realized how exhausted he truly was. If only he’d given his body enough time to recuperate from the long business trip the President and his cabinet had taken a few weeks before. He spent two whole days (tops) home before he was anxious to return to work. While he thoroughly enjoyed those few days with his dear Alexander, his unwritten assignments were calling his name. 

During a rather heated night, Alex tried to get him to stay for at least the rest of the week, mentioning his phone call with George about receiving his approval for the extended break. Thomas avoided the topic, simply stating that he'd rather not talk about work as they made love. Alexander soon came to find out his efforts were in vain as he awoke to the dreaded 5 o’clock alarm ringing at it’s designated time. Thomas walked out of the bathroom, meeting eyes with his very awake husband. Alexander turned his back towards him, ignoring the half-assed explanation Thomas gave him.

_ “Alex, please. You have to understand-” _

He tuned him out.

Thomas was well aware that he didn’t deserve his dear Alexander. He’s made him go through so much. Some may think that the love was slowly rusting away with the time they spent apart. The office was basically Thomas’s second home, a place he spent much or maybe even most of his time in. Alex told him this to his face once, though he took it as more of a joke in that moment. 

Speaking of his darling Alexander, the sight of his parked car was enough to warm his heart. Just as he slowly unlocked the door to avoid any sound, the light from the living room filtered into the hall, lighting his way through the darkness.

The outline of his husband’s body curled up on the couch was nothing short of a surprise. He began to stir as Thomas’s footsteps grew louder as he approached. Alexander had to blink several times for his eyes to adjust. Once they did, he practically leaped from his seat and embraced the taller man. 

“You’re home early”, he muttered into his shirt. Thomas cringed as he felt the words sting more than necessary. He hugged him back tightly. 

“If you consider 8 o’clock at night early, then yeah, I am”

Alexander mumbled what vaguely sounded like ‘ _ for you it is’ _ before finally parting away and grabbing his husband’s hand, lowering them onto the couch. They spent a moment simply staring into each other's eyes, memorizing one another as if they’re meeting for the first time before Alex leaned over and buried his hands in Thomas’s curls, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. Thomas responded by wrapping his arms around Alexander’s small waist, lifting his light body to take place in his lap. They two were quick to discard their shirts, Alexander’s night shirt a bit easier than Thomas’s collared one. Thomas thrusted his hips forward, earning a soft moan from the man above him. He took this opportunity to slip his tongue inside, the two fighting for dominance. 

Eventually, Thomas grew bored with the position, shifting to lay Alexander on his back. Just as he peeked an eye open to properly adjust themselves, he noticed a large stack of papers lying on their coffee tables, scattering to cover the entire surface. At first, he decided to ignore it, focusing his attention on the beauty that laid before him. Unfortunately, as his mouth roamed Alexander’s neck and chest, his eyes remained glued to the paperwork. He had to pull away, receiving a groan from Alex. 

“What’s that?” Thomas nodded towards the papers. Alexander followed his line of sight, remaining silent. Thomas turned to him. 

“We got approved,” Alexander finally answered, the seconds of silence becoming unbearable. Thomas sucked in a breath, leaning back as Alex began to sit up. 

They’d been approved to adopt a little boy who’d lost his parents a couple months ago. Eliza Schuyler told them about the kid a few days after his arrival at her orphanage. He immediately captured the two men’s hearts. 

Thomas finally allowed himself to grin, the joy of soon becoming a father filling him with anticipation. “When did you find out?”

“A month or so. You were on that business trip in Europe”

A whole month? Thomas furrowed his brows in confusion, a bit hurt from being held this information.

“You should’ve told me”

Alexander looked away. “I wanted to surprise you. I was going to inform you before you left for work again. I knew you’d come home late for the most part. I never knew when I’d get the chance, but I really was going to let you know”

The guilt hit him like a brick, Thomas avoiding eye contact as well. 

“Alex, baby, I’m so-”

“Thomas, it’s okay” Alexander interrupted, “I’m sorry for not telling you sooner”

His husband shook his head in disagreement, about to voice his protest before the shorter man spoke again. 

“I guess we’re both at fault then”

His response left no room for argument. Thomas refused to begin one, not after leaving his husband for weeks all by himself. 

“Why, Alexander? Why do you choose to stay? Why haven’t you left me? You deserve so much better-”

“Stop that right this instant, Thomas” Alexander exclaimed, taking his husband's face in his hands. “I stay because I love and care about you”

His husband shook his head rapidly, not feeling worthy of his beloved’s words of kindness. Alexander had had enough. He brought his head closer to his chest, his steady heartbeat a comforting sound to Thomas’s ears. Alex ran his fingers through his curls, a technique he’d found to be quite effective for moments like these. Moments in which the panic attacks entered full mode, when simple words of comfort weren’t enough to bring him back down. 

“I may not know for sure what goes on in that busy head of yours, but if you’d just give me the chance and let me inside, I promise to do everything in my willpower to put you at ease”

Thomas was unable to hold back a sob at that moment, touched by the words. Thank god he had Alexander. 

His back began to ache from the angle, shifting to an upright position. Alex let him do so, and once he was in a sitting position, he took his hand. 

Thomas sighed heavily. “Do you really want to do this? With me? I’m barely around anymore”

“You could always request less hours from Washington” 

“But our income-“

“We’ll be fine. We can work it out. We don’t  _ need _ money” 

Even if they did, they could always make adjustments. Alex would be happy either way, especially if this meant having his husband around longer. They’ll soon have a little boy to call their own, and Thomas had to be here to help him raise their new son. 

It all seemed like a dream. They had yet to receive an appointment date to properly meet and speak with Phillip. Alexander wants them both to assist. He couldn’t help but wonder if he’d be anything like his soon-to-be parents.   
  


“If this little boy turns out to have any of your qualities, look out world” Alexander proclaimed, moving to lean his head against Thomas’s shoulder. He heard him snort in response. Alex looked up. 

“Stay, for a few days at the least. That would be enough"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
